Musical Musings
by brakken
Summary: Music, muse, what's the difference? You be the judge in this series of drabbles written specifically to fit certain songs, from length to tone to pacing to theme. This started as a game, and ended as publishable. Enjoy the musings!
1. Chapter 1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

1. Trust Me, by The Fray

Miroku and Inuyasha were wanderers by habit and lifestyle. And while their methods of dealing with it were different, this meant that they'd been lonely for a long time.

They both knew that the others didn't need them the way they needed them. Sango, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara—they were skilled at forming real bonds with others. If they ever settled down, they would ok.

Miroku and Inuyasha though…without the girls and youkai, they'd be all alone for the rest of their lives.

--

**A/N:** The song isn't all that long, and I wasn't really sure what to right for this first one. I hope you all get the gist of what I was saying: that Miroku and Inuyasha would be lost if not for their friends, but they do not think that their friends would be lost without them. It's kind of written around the line in the song: 'You need me less than I need you', though it's written mostly around the tone of the song: a vague, accepted melancholy, imo.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**2. Dear Prudence, The Beatles**

"Kikyou-chan! Kikyou-chan, come out, we want to play!" a bevy of children's voices called from outside.

Kikyou flinched, and looked away, fiddling with the pale sleeve of her new miko's robe.

The elderly miko she studied under now made no move, but stared silently at her. So, she had another duty, did she?

Resolving herself, wiping her face free of weaknesses like friendliness, Kikyou stood and moved to the door.

She gulped at the sight. A clear blue sky, her old friends with a new toy, a playful breeze…she almost sighed wistfully. She missed it so much…

"Kikyou-chan! There you are, come out!"

"I'm sorry, but I must study. I have my miko duties to attend to," she said, quietly, hiding her ache in cold, stilted severity.

--

**A/N**: A little awkward in places, but I felt guilty about editing it too much, as that would have gone over the time limit...And for those interested, all of the songs I listened to while writing this series can be found on youtube without too much difficulty. Now. Back to the writing. Well, I'll confess that I wrote this also in part to make my little sister happy (the only character from Inuyasha she really likes is Kikyou--no, please don't kill her, she hasn't read/watched much of it), but I also...just wanted to write this. It fit so well. I mean, I suppose I could have gone with something happier...but who wants to read happy stuff? Seriously? Just kidding! I do like this one very much though, for good or for ill. I think people forget that for Kikyou to have the same soul as Kagome, they have to have had some things in common--at the very least, before their lives split along such different paths. This is one of those moments that made Kikyou the sad, lonely, and somewhat desperate girl Inuyasha eventually met, rather than the emotionally-adjusted, more-or-less happy girl Kagome is. If that made any sense.

Oh dear. I've written more in the author's note than in the drabble. Oops... Hope you liked this, anyway. Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**3.**** Look After You, The Fray**

The sun seeped into the sky slowly, and suddenly. Light broke, and spilled, over the darkness, the field she wanted and did not want to see.

Inuyasha watched her with the feeling that he would burst. So many had died here—and she almost had, too…He had to tell her.

He moved towards her, stretching out a hand, but the words were lost in his throat, and her eyes were lost in the dim scene surrounding them.

She leaned against him, shaking. "Why, Inuyasha? Why did this happen? Why did Naraku—?"

"I don't know…" his mouth said, though he wanted to say something different. He stroked her hair.

"But…know this…" he began, bravely, touching her chin to make her look at him. He winced at her tears, but fought on. He had to say this.

"I…couldn't stop this. But…I…I'll never let it happen to you."

"Kagome…be…be mine to protect?"

--

**A/N:** Again, something of an idea of my little sister's. Though I don't know if 'mourning' is enough to call an idea...Meh. It was for me. My style would normally involve a lot more exposure to what Inuyasha's thinking, especially before his last phrase, (you know, to justify his sudden and somewhat uncharacteristic courage in the field of romance), but the time frame of the song didn't really allow for that. But to fit the song, I thought some sort of confession needed to be included. So....there it is, I suppose. Hope ya liked it. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**4.**** The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill, The Beatles**

"Is that them?"

"Who?"

"You know! The fearsome demon-slayers! Surely you've heard of them!"

"You mean—"

"Yes, the very ones!"

"Are the masked miko and her berserk wolf slave there—"

"Yes, I see them! The girl in the ridiculously short kimono, and the boy in crimson!"

"Then the houshi-sama is—"

"Yes, the one with the cursed hand that alternately gropes and sucks in demons!"

"Well, that's just some stupid rumor. You don't really believe that last one, do you? Kami, you're gullible…"

--

**A/N:** I always found it odd that, despite all their traveling and occasional heroics and constant oddness, the Inu-tachii were never heard of before they came. So I took a bit of poetic license and came up with some 'rumors' about them for myself. The song I was listening to has that same overall quality to it (of tall tales and myths), though I was a little saddened that I couldn't incorporate the deeper message of the song. It seems the Beatles have me beat again...


	5. Chapter 5

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**5. Saint Jimmy, by Green Day**

"KAZE NO KIZU!" he howled, slamming the Tessaiga through the air, enormous yellow waves springing from it, cracking the very earth, his own minor earthquake.

"Muttface! You almost hit me!" Kouga yelped, aiming a kick at Inuyasha's head as he leapt over the sword.

And that's when the fight really started.

--

**A/N: **Yes...this was not one of the best drabbles I wrote. I knew I wanted to do a fight, what with the combative way the guitar's played in the song, but apparently I'm too slow at writing real fight scenes. And so I settled for leaving it up to your imaginations in the last line. Ah well. The next one is better, so I'll post it soon.


	6. Chapter 6

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**6. Are We the Waiting, by Green Day**

Inuyasha walked slowly through the village.

He tried not to notice the admiring, awed faces peeking at him from inside huts and around door-frames.

These people…they feared him? They loved him? Hell if he knew.

He kept walking, alone. But he couldn't help wondering…

_Have I finally been accepted by this cursed village? Fifty years ago they wanted me dead for something I didn't do. For what I was._

_But now? Have they…have they really learned?_

Was he alone still?

Well, he was at least alive. In that way, everything had changed from fifty years ago.

--

**A/N: **First off, in regards to the song, there seems to be some confusion over the title. Please don't get mad at me if it's wrong; I got these tracks from a friend, and they weren't exactly labeled ahead of time...

Anyway...that silliness aside, this drabble fit the tone of the song more than the actual lyrics. Now that I think about it again, I would write something different. I think my brain was thinking 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' instead, somehow or other. I still like the drabble though...funny how these things work. Also, I found it almost irresistible to write from Inuyasha's perspective while listening to Green Day; go figure. I wonder what artists are most like Kagome? Must think on this...


	7. Chapter 7

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

**Warning: End of manga spoilers below.**

--

**7.** **Into the West, by Howard Shore**

She strode slowly home that day. She always did, but somehow, today…she felt like her feet dragged in a different way.

Something was…calling her.

She followed her compulsion, and came to stand before the Goshinboku.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, silent. Why did it end the way it did? Why couldn't she just forget? Why did she still long, so much…

A shift in the breeze. The sound of his rare laugh, of her friends' chatter, of an arrow sailing cleanly through the air.

In a daze, she walked back into the house and packed her bag. She didn't know what she was doing. But she hadn't known that for the last three years, had she?

With something terribly and wonderfully like hope bubbling in her throat, she walked to the well-house. She didn't dare think too much of what she was doing, but she kept walking.

She'd talk herself out of it if she acknowledged her plans.

And yet, the call…of starry nights, and firelight, and a quiet forest…

She breathed deeply, and passed through the well, a final time.

--

**A/N: **I happen to really like this one. The song in question is about moving on beyond your past to a new beginning. It's a bittersweet mix of sadness at having to leave behind what you love now, but hope and dreams of the future you know not of. I felt like it fit very well with Kagome passing through the well that final time. I hope you all like it too; reviews are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

**Warning: End of manga spoilers below.**

--

**8. You Found Me, The Fray**

She came through the well.

_She came through the well._

Years of waiting, trying, failing. Where had she been? Why had she stayed away so long? What had happened in that time?

"Where were you?" spilled from his lips, harsh as a stiff drink.

"What happened?"

"What took you so long?"

He'd been lost, adrift, alone without her.

She'd promised to stay by him, forever. She'd broken that promise. How could he forgive her for that? So many years, with no contact whatsoever…Cold, unforgiving, lonely years. The worse for having known her, and lost her.

He growled, even has he crushed her to him, a single tear breaking free of his will to keep it to himself.

"Why'd you have to wait?"

--

**A/N: **"You Found Me" is one of the few songs on the radio that's played very often that I never can grow to hate. Consequently, I know it very, very well. And I could hardly resist taking lines from the song and sticking them in this as I wrote...I think that greater knowledge of the song also helped me write this, as I had a very good idea how much time I had, and could manage myself better (time-management in 3 minutes? What? I know, weird, but your brain speeds up or something if you do these enough). I also like to think of this as an unintentional companion piece to ch7. I happen to like it very much. I hope you all do too! Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

**Warning: Cursing.**

--

**8. Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, by The Beatles**

"Shit!

"Inuyasha! Don't say stuff like that in front of Shippou!"

"Don't be stupid, he knows more words like that than you!"

"W-well, that still doesn't excuse it!"

"Excuse what? Me cursing? Hell yes it does! Cursing isn't as evil as you think it is, Kagome. Listen, idiot.

"Shit. Bitch. Fuck. Cock. Dick. Damn. Prick. Ass. Cunt. Pussy. Mother-fucking shit in a goddamned cock-hole of a cunt!"

She gaped, offended beyond belief.

"See? Did I hurt anything? No, idiot. Bloody hell, the things you think…"

--

**A/N: **If you're offended by the profanity in a T rated fic, I'm sorry. My aim is not to offend. If it makes you feel better, Kagome's in the same boat with you. But I stand by what I wrote. You see, the song I was listening to is about how at one point (I make no assumptions about this today, as I am not British) 'bloody hell' was considered an amazingly offensive word in Great Britain, and it was mercilessly censored (if you listen to the lyrics, they sing a slightly changed version of this curse over and over), and how silly this was. As the song says, 'life goes on'--which is the point of this drabble. Yes, cursing isn't always the prettiest thing around--but life goes on. I'll get off my soap box now...Oh, but before I do: reviews are always appreciated! I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**10. Vienna, by The Fray**

Miroku watched Sango as she waited for Kirara to arrive. It was raining, fittingly enough.

"Sango…" he flubbed.

"Miroku?" she feigned ignorance of the situation with her calm tone.

Kirara appeared, closed in.

"I…" What could he say? What could they say? After all this, they'd failed. Was there anything either could ever say to change that or make either feel better? For all his skill with words, he was at a loss. Out of contact.

Maybe in a few years, this could be better. But now…it was too sore. It hurt, too much. The wounds…they were too fresh to re-open, even to clean out with honesty.

She mounted Kirara, still listening to him, but not looking at him.

He watched as she flew away.

_This is the end, isn't it_, he thought with futility.

--

**A/N: **I'm sorry...I've messed up the numbering somewhere along the line of posting these. The last drabble was not the 8th, but the 9th. As in, this is the last one of this series.

However, the game was too fun not to play again. So I have another series to post after this one, if people are interested...

As for this specific drabble, I did edit the last line to put Miroku's thoughts into present rather than past tense. I have a really bad habit of writing the thoughts of my characters in the third-person past tense that I use as a writer in general, and I didn't think it would be such an awful lapse of the game's rules to change this so readers understood what I meant...As for the song Vienna, I did my best to match its own sense of despair. It was hard to make myself to commit to it, as I'd hate for such a thing to happen, but I tried my best. There's this flash of hope when he thinks of the future, but it's supposed to be a delusion that tricks him into letting her go in the first place: it is a show of his weakness, that he listens to the weaker part of him that just can't take the sharper pain but condemns the rest of him to a dull, empty ache for the rest of his time without her...Not that I think this is all on Miroku. But in such situations, I think it's best for the author to pick one character for the reader to understand, and let the other character be like a normal person whose thoughts you do not know; it's much more real, to only know the thoughts of one person in any situation (yourself) and to be forced to wonder at those of others. And the more unknowns, the more fear and confusion and chance of mistakes...

I hope some of that made sense. I don't tend to when I lecture. I'll feel no hurt whatsoever if no one reads that thing. Anyway, I hope you liked this drabble, sad or not. Reviews are always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**1. A Hard Day's Night, the Beatles**

Inuyasha stumbled back into their hut, playing up his exhaustion for all it was worth.

True to his plans, Kagome immediately rushed to coddle and care for him. "Oh Inuyasha! Are you all right? That really was too long of a trip! You should take Miroku with you on some of these trips, I could stay with Sango and help take care of their kids—"

He sighed with pleasure as he 'submitted' to her warm meal, warm bath, and let the pleasant sound of her fretting wash over him…_M__mm_...

"Nah…it's worth it when I come back to you."

--

**A/N: **Just a cute little drabble for a cute little song. The happy ending where Inuyasha intentionally pretends to be more tired than he actually is (the opposite of his behavior in the past of hiding how tired or in pain he is for the sake of not appearing weak) is a sweet one in my opinion. I hope you like it as well. Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**2. Is This Love, Bob Marley and the Wailers**

The sun scorched her forearms where she'd turned up her sleeves to keep them from getting dirty as she weeded Kaede's garden. Sweat trickled down her brow, and she made little huffing sounds of exertion as she worked.

Inuyasha watched from a nearby tree. Ideals, dreams, behemoths of emotion swelled and expanded within his chest, choking off any words.

_Is this…love?_ He wondered, without really thinking it. _Is what I'm feeling for that…dirty, sweaty, annoyed girl down there really love?_

He wanted to help her clean her hands, and see to it that she was fed after her work, and make sure she rested well that night in his bed…

_What a wuss…_he thought without caring.

--

**A/N: **Sorry for the later-than-usual-for-this-series-though-very-quick-for-any-other-by-me update. Ffnet wasn't letting me login. Probably not just me, but, well. I don't know about other people. So to be accurate, I say me. Not because I'm self-absorbed. I swear! And I am not being defensive or acting like I'm in denial!

Ok, so I need to go write something dark right now. I think that's been established quite well. This is what happens when the bunnies think drawing and quartering sounds like fun.

As for this drabble (see, I can be somewhat sane), it's cute because the song was a cute one. And I just like this sort of unconventional romantic moment a lot. It feels more real to me than the moments that typify shoujo manga...not that Ouran High School Host Club isn't amazing, for the record. OK, I think I've failed the sane test. I'm off to go smack some bunnies into submission and write something! (Hopefully).


	13. Chapter 13

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**3. Julia, by the Beatles**

He knew she was sleeping, but he couldn't help himself. He whispered her name, from his tree branch near her bedroom window where he couldn't help but watch.

That little, peaceful smile she had in her sleep…he could almost imagine the star-filled gaze she'd also have, if awake.

The sweet, soothing scent that curled around him, emanating from her bedroom…

"Kagome…" he whispered, gently, again. What else was there to say?

"Kagome…"

--

**A/N: **Something funky happened when I posted ch12 last night and it never sent out the alert...so go check it out after you're done with this one. It's better written, in my opinion. This one is a bit to purely cutesy for me. But the song is just so dang sweet and simple, (and short) what else was I supposed to write? I ask you...

Oh, and I probably should have said this with ch11...This next series is InuKag specifically, rather than Inuyasha in general.


	14. Chapter 14

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**4. Down to the River to Pray (sorry, I have no idea who sings this on my iTunes)**

Kagome walked moderately to the river. Kneeling at its banks, she scrubbed away the gore and guts and blood of the demons killed that afternoon.

She prayed for the betterment of the village, that they could move on from these traumas.

She discreetly watched Inuyasha as his hands thrashed in the freezing water some meters away.

He too, was washing off blood. But she knew he wouldn't be able to cleanse himself of the memories of the aftermath of his bloodlust, and she prayed for him.

--

**A/N: **So, you know that weird thing that happened to ch12 when I uploaded it? Of course you don't! Because that happened to ch13 too. Basically, I was able to upload them, but no alert came out saying so. I really hope that doesn't happen to this one. It's really starting to annoy me. So, point is, go check out chapters 12 and 13 after you've read this one. They should cheer you up too; they're much cuter and sweeter. Lighter too.

As for this one...I apologize for the awkwardsauce. I liked the idea a lot, but it took me too much of the song to think of it, so I rushed in getting it down. Ah well. Hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**5. Get Up, Stand Up**

"Inuyasha! How can you take that! Those people were so out of line, it wasn't even funny—" Kagome lectured him, indignant.

Something in Inuyasha burst. "Don't you get it, bitch! I have to take that! I was born to take that! It's my curse to be like this, and their right to do it!

"Don't you get it? They're right!"

"Inuyasha!" she cried softly, shocked.

"Look at my claws, my fangs, my ears! I am a crime against nature, and all the other shit they call me. Of course I have to take it—it's the truth!"

A few moments of silence reigned. Then Kagome slapped him.

"Inuyasha, don't make me repeat myself. You know perfectly well that you are nothing like what they call you.

"I'm ashamed that for once, it's weak little me telling you not to give up a fight."

--

**A/N: **I like this one much more in terms of idea, though I think it took me a bit too long to get to the point. Hope you liked it too. Check out the past chapters if you didn't know they were posted (as ffnet is refusing to send out alerts for some reason). Reviews are always appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**6. Carmina Burana, In Taberna, In Taberna Quando Sumus, [In the Tavern, When We Are In The Tavern], by Carl Orff**

This was not like him.

Sake cups pounded the wooden tables.

This wasn't like him at all.

A new round of drinks came; in a disorderly mess, they were poured into beards, mouths, and sometimes cups.

But here he was, in a bar, drunk, with an equally drunk Miroku.

"The fairest of them all—" the collected men sang/shouted.

Singing bawdy tavern songs about women.

Muzzily, his thoughts turned to Kagome. Oh, she _was_ the fairest, wasn't she…why did he call her ugly all the time? He couldn't remember…

"Ah, to fuck them all!" came the resounding finish from every man and hanyou.

--

**A/N: **If you haven't heard this song, it's amazing and you should go listen now, though I recommend finding an English translation of the lyrics. I regret that my drabble pales in comparison, only covering two of the Lord-knows-how-many themes actually within the lyrics of the song. Especially the main one: gambling. Ah well. It's not that I'm unhappy with the drabble, as I think it came out fairly well, and I really like the counterpoint between Inuyasha's perspective and his surroundings and how they meld together in the last line. I just feel like nothing I write so quickly could ever be as epic as this song. But I knew that to begin with...

Oh, and if anyone is interested in reading more of alcohol and Inuyasha (as it's not all that common), they should check out FrameofMind's fic Under the Influence.


	17. Chapter 17

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

** Hour, The Fray**

Remorse dripped from his every pore.

It poured when he looked up, and saw Kagome…

Packing. Crying. Not looking at him, only her things, as she collected them in that yellow backpack, all of them, all of them…

She was leaving.

"Kagome…please…" he cried, without knowing what to say.

With a grunt, she hefted the bag. Only a flick of her large, wet eyes showed she'd heard him. The bag was too heavy for her.

He wanted to carry her. She shouldn't have to carry that bag; he should carry them both.

But what could he say? She was…leaving. And it was his fault.

The incriminating glares of the others were gone, as they were all asleep. He wished for those piercing looks. Maybe they could spur him to do something, to stop her, to end his confusion over the two girls—but no, that wasn't going to happen.

She was leaving, with a very heavy bag. Baggage. How he knew the feeling

--

**A/N: **I know, I know, awfully vague. I like the last line, but other than that, not the best of the series in my opinion. Hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**8. Evenstar, Howard Shore**

"Do you…Do you think Inuyasha ever thinks about what will happen if we ever do complete the jewel? Worries about what will happen to Kagome, I mean."

"I'm sure he does. He doesn't want to become a full demon anymore, of that I'm moderately sure. And anyone can see how much he cares for that girl," Miroku replied, quietly, so the hanyou in question wouldn't hear, even from his high tree branch.

Sango stared for a long time at their brooding friend as he stared at the stars.

"Yes, he does care a lot…But so does she…You don't think she would leave, afterwards, would she?"

"I…" Miroku ventured, remembering a time when Inuyasha had forced Kagome to leave. He stopped, because the thought was too likely and too horrible.

--

**A/N: **I messed up with the timing on this one, and ended up rushing at the end. I thought the song was quite a bit longer than it actually was. That, or I spent too much time thinking at the beginning about what perspective to use. Or maybe both...Oh well. It is a good song, and I think my drabble goes with it, to a degree (it's about Arwen, and painted over the song is the knowledge that she will soon leave for the West)...Hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**9. Carmina Burana, 1. Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi [Fortune, Empress of the World], by Carl Orff **

"Kaze no Kizu!" he screamed, unleashing all his power. Only to see Naraku drag Kagome in front of him.

Everything blew apart into five million blazing smithereens.

_Everything._

The ground was rent with his power.

Naraku was no more.

Kagome was…

Kagome was…

Kagome was gone too.

"KAGOME!" he screamed, louder, to the heavens.

He cast aside the Tessaiga, and claws lengthening, rushed for where she once stood.

He found a scrap of green fabric.

--

**A/N: Yes, this drabble had to be like that. The music demanded it. Don't believe me? Give it a listen: .com/watch?v=MvD0Vr-jt7Q Basically, it's about fate making you think you've won, only to take away the thing you cared about the most. But that's a pretty poor summary; please, check out the translated lyrics to feel the power. **

This drabble is nothing to the real song, I'm sad to say. Ah well. Hope you get something out of it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

** Burana, 15. Cour D'Amours –Amor Volat Undique [Court of Love – Cupid Flies Everywhere]**

It seemed like everywhere she looked these days, people were falling in love and getting together.

Sango and Miroku were engaged (though 'happily' might not apply). Her friends at school all had boyfriends—even Ayumi!

And here she was, unable to sleep, lying in her bed with bitter, lonely thoughts her only companion. When would Inuyasha see how she felt? When would he realize how awful Kikyou was for him? When would he love her back…

_Never, never, never…_she thought darkly, turning over to stare at the empty window.

--

**A/N: **I'm fairly happy with how well this drabble fits the song. Well, how well it fits the lyrics. I kind of ditched the capricious, impudent cupid part of it for the bitter cursed-with-unrequited love part. I really like the last line though. A lot. I'm just a sadist, I suppose...

And, whaddaya know, I'm doing another series after this one, so the drabbles won't dry up anytime soon. I think this game is addictive...


	21. Chapter 21

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**1. Domine Deus, Agnus Dei, from Vivaldi's Gloria**

Kagome's jii-san collected the items and made his way to the Goshinboku.

Normally, he'd lecture Souta about the use and history of each object as he set them up, but now was different. This wasn't just a matter of a tradition handed down over the generations, to pray on a certain day.

This was a matter of life and death.

Face sober with worry, he knelt before the altar, and began to pray.

"Mercy, dear kami," he intoned with more seriousness than he had since Kagome's father had died.

"Mercy upon this family, for our eldest, dearest child is lost. Let her live. Let her be happy. Even if it is with that abomination, let her live."

He didn't acknowledge the single tear that slipped down his cheek.

--

**A/N: **K, so I started the next series of drabbles earlier today, but they kind of tanked. This one was the best of the bunch. I'm still debating on scrapping the others, but I'm definitely going to do a redo...Hope you like this. Reviews are always appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**2. Credo, from Schubert's Mass in G Major**

"This I believe," Miroku said solemnly. "That it is the duty of every servant of Buddha to bring as much happiness through the eight-fold path to his fellow man and woman as possible.

"The methods, to work according to Buddhist doctrine, must be in moderation.

"And so, they include, but are not limited to, moderate touches to a woman's bottom, breasts, hands, hair…"

"This I believe," Sango glared at him. "That it is my duty as a woman and a tajiya to slay all evil beings, including those men who violate women!"

"This I believe," Kagome continued seriously enough, even as Sango chased Miroku with her Hiraikotsu in circles around the rest of the group. "That it is my duty, as a miko, to purify the jewel—"

"And help everyone else on the way while you're at it…" Inuyasha finished for her, rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha, don't you have something sacred you believe in?" Kagome asked icily, eyes narrowing. "Something that you would try to do with all your might?"

He looked at her for a moment. His charge to protect, on pain of death.

"Nah."

--

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize for depressing anyone with the rather gloomy drabbles I've been churning out. I like dark music too much, I guess. I hope this is better. It's not all humor, and not all serious, but it is supposed to be positive...[wrings hands together nervously]...I confess that I'm not the most adept at humor...Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated, even if it's only to tell me that I need to lighten up!


	23. Chapter 23

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**3. Laudamus Te, from Vivaldi's Gloria**

"What the hell are those yappy friends of yours doing?" Inuyasha asked, eyes wide with incredulity.

"Shhh! It's just getting to the good part!" Kagome violently shushed him, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, would this be the best dress? It does have this lovely fringe…"

"Don't be stupid Yuka, fringe went out of fashion with paisley and afros in the seventies."

"Oh, and the dress you're looking at isn't an '80s failure?"

--

**A/N: **Put it this way: this is funny if you're listening to the song at the same time. You see, the song is a lovely liturgical duet...And while I was writing, I was snickering at the thought of this pair hissing and snarling a duet while shopping. I regret that I didn't write fast enough. Hope you can appreciate the scene, even though it's not all there...Reviews are always appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**4. Piano Concerto #1 in B Flat Minor, Opus 23, Movement 1. Allegro Con Tropo E Molto Maestoso, by Tchaikovsky **

"Oh, you baka! Look what you've done to my new dress!" Kagome screamed, mostly on reflex, as Inuyasha accidentally spilled his Ramen and the water bottle she carried all over her.

"Oi, don't blame me! It's your fault for walking too close to me!" he shot back, also on reflex. His voice was angry, but his eyes were glued to her form; it just had to be a white dress, didn't it?

"Osuwari!" she shrieked, indignant.

"Aaargh!" he yelled for effect, though he was grateful to be removed from temptation.

"Mou, what on earth am I going to do with you, Inuyasha? You don't seriously think that I just walked too close to you, do you?" she muttered, crouching down next to him, already feeling bad for using the word.

"Er…well…" The truth was, it was kind of because of that. He liked her dress, and somehow when she got too close to him that combusted into him losing all coordination whatsoever…But he couldn't tell her that, could he?

"Whatever; I don't care anymore. I'm just going back home to change into something else," she sighed, getting up and starting to walk away.

"What! You can't walk through the village looking like that!" he choked, mentally cursing the spell to hell and back.

"Why not?" she asked petulantly, turning back to look at him. She was mildly surprised at his look of horror, but kept walking.

"B-because!"

"Because why? You know you're not making much of a case for me not going back…" she drawled, only slightly annoyed. Truth to be told, he was kind of cute when he was so agitated over silly things like this.

"Because you just can't!" he yelled, finally breaking free of the spell and leaping up, tossing her over his shoulder, and getting as far the hell away from where anyone else would see her as possible.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?!" she yelped, flailing in a distracting way he valiantly fought to ignore.

"Preserving your modesty, you idiot! Do you have any idea what it would look like if you traipsed through the village like—like that!?" he growled back at her, finally coming to a stop near a river and setting her down.

"Like what! Get to the point! You're not explaining anything!" she yelled, extremely put out.

"There! Go look for yourself!" he yelled back, turning her by the shoulders and shoving her towards the river to look at her reflection.

"Oh…"

"Keh." Bitch doesn't trust you, doesn't listen, and when she finally sees for herself? 'Oh…' he thought irritably to himself.

"Well, I think I'll wash up a bit…" she said in a daze, finally breaking her gaze away from her image in the water. The rather salacious image of her in a clinging see-through dress, that is.

"Keh. Don't let me stop you," Inuyashas grumbled, sitting down on the other side of a nearby tree to guard her while she bathed from anyone who might wander by, or worse, Miroku.

"Y-yes, of course…" she murmured, looking back at him to make sure he wasn't looking, then quickly disrobing and putting her dress on some warm rocks to dry.

"Inuyasha?" she said after a few minutes of thoughtful soaking and scrubbing (she didn't want to smell like Ramen all day, after all).

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for not letting me…walk through the village like that."

"Keh."

Figuring that was all the answer she was going to get, she thought about how to get clean, dry clothes best…Her dress wasn't going to be wearable for a bit yet, and the river water was starting to give her a chill…

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it this time?" he grumbled (for effect—he couldn't make it obvious that he liked spending this time alone with her, no one else around to steal her attention, er, talk to her).

"Can you carry me back through the well to get my clothes?"

He fainted.

--

**A/N: **I don't know how much this really has to do with the music...but I tried to take advantage of the 20 minutes it gave me. Hope you get some amusement out of it. Reviews are always appreciated.

[I posted this today because the one before it was just so short...]


	25. Chapter 25

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**5. The Ballad of John and Yoko, the Beatles**

Inu no Taisho stood in the rain, waiting for Myouga to come with a dragon to carry him home.

"Sir? May I offer you some shelter?" a woman's voice sounded behind him.

Two weeks later, he had a hard time imagining life without this wonderful creature.

Of course, his servants and the other youkai nobles under him seemed on the verge of tearing the both of them apart, but that hardly mattered. He could subdue any of them in a second, and they and he both knew it.

Ah…happy days indeed.

--

**A/N: **I had 'issues' figuring out what to write for this song, as I didn't think InuKag or MirSan fit all that much. So I went with an older generation we know much less about so no can get mad at me for making stuff up! Izayoi and Inu no Taisho! Because who doesn't support them? No, don't answer that question. Anyway, I ran out of time (if it isn't blatantly obvious), but there you are...If you can, imagine that Inuyasha's oyaji [old man] is disgruntled and grumbling like a little kid in his head at Myouga's being late and him having to wait in the rain. And then all that childishness somehow is forgotten when a woman's voice sounds...and he sticks out his chest and stands taller and stops pouting...Does it count as cheating to explain the scene after I've supposedly written the drabble? I hope not. Ah well. Hope your imagination filled in the gaps well enough for you to enjoy this. Reviews are always appreciated!

[Note: I normally respond to reviews privately. I'm not trying to put this poor dear on the spot. I just couldn't respond privately, and so...I did this...because I can't resist responding...or something...Don't judge me! Damn hormones.]

To Ronnie L. --thank you very much for your review. I feel much less guilty now. And I'm delighted at your implying that you've been listening to the music I've been using. Arigatou gozaimasu for the lovely review in general! You really brightened up my day.


	26. Chapter 26

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

** Burana, Cour D'amours, 13. Circa Mea Pectora, by Carl Orff**

Ah! How was he supposed to live without her? These past three days had been sheer hell, no doubt about it.

Kouga dragged a heavy hand over his face, then clenched it at his side.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…she was all he could think about since he'd met her.

At first she'd simply been an opportunity to end a fight, but now?

"I need that woman!" he hissed.

He wanted her, he needed her, he loved her.

And as a prince, he wasn't use to not getting those things.

--

**A/N: **Poor Kouga. Alone with his longing in a cave. Used to getting his way. If ever there was a man conflustered by a 'fickle' woman...I'm actually really pleased with myself for having figured out the meaning of this song without looking up the lyrics. Or remembered, as I have looked up the meaning before. Probably. Ah well. Hope you liked the Kouga-anguish!!!1! (that 1 is intentional). Reviews are always appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**7. All You Need Is Love, the Beatles**

"Oh, this Naraku person seems quite the villain, doesn't he?" Mama Higurashi commented as she served the main course.

"That's putting it mildly. The rat's as evil as they come, and sometimes we wonder if we'll ever catch him," Inuyasha answered seriously, even waiting to stuff his face with her excellent cooking to say it.

"Well, I think that you're as able as they can be, Inuyasha," she smiled reassuringly, taking a dainty bite.

"From what my daughter has told me, I've figured out that you're really only missing one crucial thing in order to succeed."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked, interested despite himself.

Mama smiled largely, and staring pointedly up at the ceiling where her daughter was sleeping, said: "All you need at this point is love."

--

**A/N: **Just a little bit of Mama wisdom. And homage to one of my favorite character friendships: Mama Higurashi and Inuyasha. They're really fun to write dialogues for. I highly recommend. Although I'll confess that it was a tad difficult to pull out his customary swearing, (force of habit) I'm happy with the result. Hope you are too. Please review! [...and I can't resist rhyming.]


	28. Chapter 28

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**8. Carmina Burana, 02. Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi- Fortune Plango, by Carl Orff**

Shippou spoke in a deep, serious voice, like that of fate (or so he thought):

"The great and powerful fox demon successfully smote his first enemy with a swipe of kitsune-bi! Like this!"

He shot off a tiny puff of the green, harmless fire.

"Next, he turned to the great and terrible dragon, against whom fire would do nothing! Thinking quickly, he made a thousand versions of himself and exhausted the dragon to death fighting all of them at once! Like this!"

He duplicated himself, and struck a pose.

"Next, he snuck up on the ferocious and jealous and selfish and two-timing inu youkai…"

--

**A/N: **I confess! I ran out of time on this one and cheated. To be exact, I wrote the last line after the song was over. I kowtow and offer my sincerest apologies.

But, aside from that shameful fact, I do rather like this one. This song is supposed to be dramatic and dark, but I thought I'd let Shippou take over and make it comic. I hope you enjoy, and highly recommend you to listen at the same time as reading. Reviews are always appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**9. We Build then We Break, the Fray**

"I don't know you," Inuyasha said quietly.

"But I know what you did to her. She told me, and I happen to believe her too."

He flexed his claws. Miroku stepped up behind him, not to restrain him, but to glare and raise his staff, also in a threat. Next came Sango, eyes like death, Hiraikotsu raised.

"W-what are you talking about?" the man, the bastard, feigned innocence.

They let him run. They cornered him again the next day. They never stopped following him.

"You'd better hold your breath 'til it's over. They're likely to force it out of you, otherwise. And you might not get it back," a cold voice sounded, a new one. It belonged to a wolf youkai, equally serious.

"Y-you all can't be serious, believing that wench? I didn't do anything! She came after me!—"

"No one else calls her a wench. Ever."

"Shine."

--

**A/N: **First thing:'shine' is the Japanese word for 'die'. Now for the rest...well. It seems my love for using the literal lyrics ran away with me again. Ah well. I have a much, much better written poem inspired by this song in my Broken Seals collection; the poem's called Wrath, if you're interested in checking it out. And please forgive me for the cheese at the end. I don't know what happened...if I could edit it out now without cheating, I would. I guess I just wasn't sure how to end it, and went for the obvious. I try not to, but there it is. I stand by the poem...yes, go read that...not this...[brings up poem as a shield and cowers, muttering to herself].

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed (is that the right word? Probably not...) this. Reviews are always appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**10. To My Old Brown Earth,**

Kagome stared up at the stars, a few tears leaking from her grateful eyes.

"Eh, wench, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked nervously. She wasn't missing her family too much, was she?

"I'm just…so grateful to be back here. In my time…humans have done a lot to the earth. I hope, someday, Souta can see stars like this."

"I bet he will," Inuyasha confidently assured her, without knowing quite why.

--

**A/N: **The song's about the environment, so I wasn't really sure how to use it...but there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**1. Carmina Burana, Cour D'amours, Dies, Nox Et Omnia, by Carl Orff**

"Oh, how noble for the man to pine for his love who has misunderstood him so tragically!" Ayumi sighed, eyes shining.

"Eh, Ayumi-chan, it's not like that at all!" Kagome interrupted, a look of shock and embarrassment dominating her features.

"Yes, it's not noble at all! He's two-timing Kagome-chan, don't you see that, Ayumi-chan?" Eri agreed.

--

**A/N: **Well, fancy that. I wrote more. 4 more are written currently, with more to come. Sorry for not leaving any notice. I honestly didn't know if I would write more or not. I tried earlier last week, but they all failed rather awfully. So. Here's the first one that didn't totally fail. Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated.


	32. Chapter 32

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**2. Little House, by the Fray**

All his life he'd thrown himself into danger blindly, with no thought of the consequences.

Then, one day, something else came out when he was on the verge of dying: a bloodlust he never could have imagined before. A monster—the monster he'd always been told he was.

Inuyasha looked down at his claws with revulsion.

So easily, he could end his life with these same claws. Or end anyone else's, for that matter.

His upper lip curled at his own weakness. A monster indeed, was tearing at his soul.

--

**A/N: **I kind of ran out of time with this one. The song is a very good one, so I wanted to do something proper with it, but short, so I couldn't do everything. I still think this is fair enough to post though. I surprised myself with what came out of my fingers... I kind of like it when that happens. The next one is dark at the heart, but not superficially, but the one after that is quite frivolous. I was being fickle with the songs and kept skipping some because I didn't want to use the same songs more than once. I think that's fair, right? Though it does suggest that I need more music in my iTunes... Hope this makes sense, in its own disconnected way. Reviews are always appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**3. Old Joe has Gone Fishing**

"Where did Seshoumaru-sama go?"

"Oh, he went hunting with the young lord Inuyasha."

"Ah, may they bring in many deer and perhaps even a boar!"

"They have been gone for quite a while…"

"You don't think anything happened, do you?"

"You don't think—Seshoumaru-sama has always resented Inuyasha-sama and his mother—"

"No! He couldn't have—could he?"

"It's possible, and you know it! How the elder lord detests him, calls him an abomination—"

The scurrying servants shut up with guilty looks as the subject of their chatter came through the doors—sans a certain young hanyou.

"Seshoumaru-sama?" one dared ask, a prompt. The others couldn't hide their confused looks as they saw no Inuyasha at his side…

"The hanyou will not be returning. His human relatives have decided to rear him instead," Seshoumaru said tonelessly, and that was the end of that.

--

**A/N: **The song for this is the most difficult choir song I've ever done (7/8 time; a round with 4 distinct sections, one of which involves a scale run on one vowel; & 7 part harmony, if I remember right...It's also monstrously long) and also happens to be a very weird song. It's about this fisherman, Old Joe, who takes this boy, Young Joe, out fishing. A storm comes up, and the boy doesn't come back, and people assume Old Joe let him die. The song is sung by the people of the village (did I mention that this comes from an opera?), and it's hectic and gossipy. This was the first idea that fit even marginally that popped into my head, so I ran with it. And yes, I know it's not canon. Hope you liked it. If you listen to the song, it will make more sense... Reviews are always appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**4. Carmina Burana, Cour D'amours, Veni Veni Venias, by Carl Orff**

Oh, how the women of the village wished for the return of the travelers, especially the handsome monk!

Oh, how Miroku wished to return to the village with all the pleasant, calm, not-enraged women…

"Come, come, come!" many wished.

--

**A/N: **The song's name is 'Come, come, come you' or something similar. And the contrasting choir and baritone and their combined tone of anticipation sounded too much like Miroku's bevy of female admirers in the village and him wishing to be reunited...[snicker] To be clear, this is meant to be frivolous and not promote filandering. Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated.


	35. Chapter 35

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**5. The Shadow of the Past/A Knife in the Dark, Howard Shore**

Stealthily, the shadow crept through the dark forest, scurrying behind a tree, slipping past a boulder, skirting a stream…

It wielded a sinister weapon, a knife both subtle and swift…

The knife was knowledge, and it would be used mercilessly.

No moon shone to expose the hunter. Providence smiled upon him, it seemed.

Ah! There he was! The red kimono was unmistakable.

With faultless subtlety, he neared his target, and raising his weapon, he hefted it, testing its strength.

And now….he struck!

Again and again, ruthless, he stabbed, a manic glint in his eye, the sweet joy of revenge turning up the corners of his mouth into a terrible smile.

Blood seeped from the many wounds, darker than the kimono itself, and he knew his success.

Crowing, he grabbed a fistful of the dark, human hair, and laughed in the face of his rival.

"My vengeance has been wrought upon you!"

--

**A/N: **I decided to leave this one in the dark, figuratively speaking. I just couldn't decide to make it serious or humorous, who the mysterious assassin was or why they were after Inuyasha or how they knew when he would be human. So it is open to interpretation. Hope you like it, and please let me know what you thought was going on and who was involved!


	36. Chapter 36

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**6. Never Grow Old**

"It's a magical place, that's for sure. It terrified me when I first went there, but now…It's my home."

"You can't be serious, Kagome-chan?" Ayumi-chan asked, eyes wide. This story was just too ridiculous to believe!

"I am, actually. And hopefully, Inuyasha's right and I will have gained his life span, so I can enjoy it with him for a fair few centuries," Kagome smiled softly.

"That, well, it sounds like heaven," Ayumi spluttered.

"At his side, it might as well be."

--

**A/N: **A silly little thing, because I really had no idea what to do with the song. Latin hymns are easier for me to write to, for some reason... English ones are too much like stories that can only go parallel to mine, rather than intersecting them. Funny how math has entered into this conversation. Oh dear. I blame my father for making fun of me for not remembering what 16 times 2 was for a bit last night and provoking me, in a fit of injured pride, to start orthogonally diagonalizing a 3x3 matrix (and if you were making fun of me for that first failure, there's your answer too! Because I'm not being defensive at all...). So now I'm thinking about math again. Joy. And I've gotten completely off-topic. Ah well. I hope you like this happy little thing. Reviews are always appreciated.

Oh, and thank you all who shared your interpretations of ch35! I enjoyed hearing your perspectives very much.


	37. Chapter 37

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**7. Afro, Yo-Yo Ma**

With deadly skill, the warriors moved. It was an ancient and primitive and wild dance, but graceful all the same. More than anything else, it was mysterious to her.

She could not fathom the reason behind the pacing back and forth, and the exchange of formal insults, and the slow drawing and sparring of weapons.

Every move was calculated, every move perfectly executed along the lines of centuries of tradition.

And then, the real fight began. Starts and stops, lunges and blocks, quicker and quicker and swifter and swifter, until it was all a blur and her mouth hung open in awe.

Inuyasha smirked, breathing hard, the light of battle flickering in his eyes, joy emanating from his form, the Tessaiga light and deadly in his hands.

Sesshoumaru's face was as expressionless as ever, but the Bakusaiga was even swifter and more precise, and the delicacy of his movements astounded.

The villages watched in equal wonder, oohing and ahing in typical lay-man fashion when confronted with the habits of the elite.

Oh! With a flash, the exposition was over. Who won, neither knew, but it no longer mattered.

It was all for fun, after all.

--

**A/N: **The song in question is completely instrumental, and has the sickest African sounds coming out of the cello at the beginning. The rest has African rhythms mixed with tango and jazz in a way only Brazilian music can accomplish, in my experience. All in all, it sounds like a war dance. And so I wrote about one. Though I confess: I cheated and wrote the last line after the song was over. A slap on the wrist to me. Hope it doesn't ruin it for you, knowing the perhaps illegitimate nature of this drabble. Reviews are always welcome, of course.


	38. Chapter 38

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**8. Viva La Gloria (Little Girl), by Green Day**

Like an old movie reel, the memories stumbled and rushed before him, before finally coming into some sort of order.

Kikyou's face, lonely and sad but superficially sweet for the sake of the children she played with…

It a moment, it morphed into one of rage and desperation, of suffering!

_His _suffering, dammit! The traitorous bitch! Where did she get off, thinking she was better than him?

Her face accused him, eyes flat with hatred…then lit with simple contentment…then turned bloodshot and furious, an unforgiving arrow reflected in their cold yet burning depths.

_Who the hell was she to think she'd save me? I was fucking saving her! Lying hypocrite... _

--

**A/N: **Now, this song screamed Kikyou at me, but I had a lot of issues getting Inuyasha to think these things in an IC way. I'm not overjoyed at the result, but I'm not hating it either. I like to think that this happened before his guilt cycle sprang onto the scene with Kikyou's revival, and all he felt towards her was anger and resentment. Hope you find the result less than detestable as well. Reviews are always appreciated.


	39. Chapter 39

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**9. Yer Blues, the Beatles**

Yeah, I'm lonely. I'm a hanyou, for fuck's sake.

But…there is more to it than that.

Every morning, I wake up and don't remember that she's gone, and when I can't smell her—fuck! I just want to die…

I've survived this long, but shit, to survive when you don't know what you're missing is damn paradise compared to this…

Every day the raptor of her absence picks out my eyes and nose and leaves them bloody and aching…Ears too, for that matter.

I sometimes wonder if I don't claw at them in my sleep or something; they hurt that bad.

But I don't; sleeping is one of the few states left to me in which I can see her. I lose her again every morning, but I wonder if it's not worth it…

I mean, how the hell else am I supposed to stay sane? What else am I supposed to live for?

--

**A/N: **First person is fun, though I don't write in it often. I always get worried that my own voice will color my character's too much. But I think I did a decent job of keeping this sounding like Inuyasha, cursing and all. And I think I fit the song decently enough; with lyrics like 'Yes I'm lonely/ Wanna die' it's difficult to be all that chipper. And yes, that was an allusion to Prometheus and the eagle eating his liver every day. Not consciously on Inuyasha's part, but on mine. It's probably the only line in the entire thing that seems less than obviously in his voice to me. But hey, it's my interpretation of his voice; let me know what you think of it. Hope it comes of as IC to you too.


	40. Chapter 40

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**10. Mosaic Kakera, by Sunset Swish**

"Ata!" Kagome whispered as the final shard melded with the rest in her cupped hands, pink and pure.

Inuyasha felt as if some shard he'd been missing formed with the rest of his emotions as well; what was this feeling, overwhelming him? Yes, she was beautiful with the glow of the jewel making her eyes sparkle, but that wasn't it.

Was it that now he had the terrifying thought that she might leave? That if he said nothing of his own feelings, she wouldn't know not to? He'd been pretty obvious, but he had never said the words, had he…

"Well, Inuyasha…here it is," she said quietly, eyes down as she turned and held out the shikon to him.

He stared at her, his feelings surging at this gesture. "You—you're giving it to me?" he rasped, unbelieving.

"Well, of course I am. I trust you to make the right wish," she answered softly, blushing.

He stared at her, then at the jewel, then at her. He took it from her. He made his wish. The jewel disappeared.

Nothing happened.

Kagome and the others looked around, confused. He smiled, and pulled the girl into his arms to tell her what he wished for—with his lips.

--

**A/N: **For those interested, the song I was listening to is one of the ending songs to the anime Code Geass (which is all kinds of awesome). Moving on. It's a sentimental thing, and the title means Mosaic shard(s), which I interpreted as I saw fit, as I didn't remember the meaning of the rest of the song...Bad, bad me for not looking it up. But in all honesty, I think I got the sentiment all right. The song is at times melancholy, others excited, and still others hesitant or anxious, but positive overall. And even if it is a bit cheesy and corny, I damn well wanted to write this. It was fun for me. Hope it was for you too; reviews are always appreciated!


	41. Chapter 41

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**1. Vittoria, Vittoria, by Carrissimi, sung by Cecilia Bartoli**

"Ah, victory, what a troublesome and confusing thing it is…" Miroku mused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with typical skepticism.

"Well…Haven't you ever wondered what will happen if we are victorious? What will come to pass if we are successful and defeat Naraku?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks more cautiously now, looking away from the fire.

They are the only two awake, as far as he can tell, but even so, he's not in the habit of sharing information about himself.

"Well, what do you think will happen?"

--

**A/N: **Not all that great, I know, but I wanted to post something tonight. Unfortunately, I've been hella busy all day and ended up writing this while cooking pasta and fielding my dad's endless nagging. I'll try to post something later tonight that's better.


	42. Chapter 42

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! [I confess: inveterate beta that I am, I did go back and edit a bit--but I did not _write_ more! I swear! I only fixed typos and so on.]

4. Do 10 of these, then post them.

--

**2. Never Say Never, by the Fray**

There's a sloop to Sango's shoulders, and a stiffness to the way she strokes Kirara's fur and dismounts and makes camp that Kagome can't help but notice.

She's quite sure she knows why, too.

While Kagome and Inuyasha gallivanted in the future and Miroku among the younger women of the village, Sango ran into Kohaku only a few li away.

Inuyasha can smell Sango's despair. Miroku aches at her silence. Shippou is confused, but knows better for now than to say anything, in that inexplicable way some loud-mouth children have.

Kagome sees more than the despair, and the pain: she sees someone in need of saving.

And with smiles and kind words and her very presence, she does her best to bring Sango back from the cliff's edge.

--

**A/N: **Ok, I'm much happier with this. If 'happier' is the correct term. I didn't actually quote the song much, but I think it still fits well enough: 'Don't let me go/' seemed like an apt line from Sango's point of view. I meant to have some dialogue with Kagome saying 'never say never' in her inimitably sincere and fierce way, and encouraging Sango with her mere determination and obvious compassion, but ah well. As with many other scenes I think of, I end up writing intros. I still think this is is all right though. Hope you do as well. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
